


Conversation

by wereleopard58



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Conversation between River and Drusilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation

Title Conversation  
Author Wereleopard58  
Rating PG  
Word Count 157  
Prompt 012 another prompt from still grrr  
Pairing (if any) Free for all The Alliance Academy Angel/Buffy/Firefly/Serenity River, Dru

N/B These are quotes from Buffy/Angel/Firefly and Serenity

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy/Angel/Firefly or Serenity

"I met an old man. Didn't like him. He got stuck in my teeth. But then the Moon started whispering to me... All sorts of dreadful things" Dru muttered.

River looked at the woman in front of her "My food is problematic."

"We're gonna destroy the world, wanna come?" The dark princess whispered.

The waif of a girl stared into the eyes of the vampire "They want us alive when they eat us."

"The boy doesn't trust you. They follow him. I think sometimes that all my hair will fall out and I'll be bald."

"Run-tse duh shang-dee, ching dai-wuhtzo... make them stop! They're everywhere. Every city, every house, every room, they're all inside me. I can hear them and they're saying... NOTHING! GET OUT! Please, get them out! Wuo-shang mayer, maysheen byen shr-to. Please God, make me a stone." River cried.

Dru opened her mouth and closed it, for the first time silent as the night.

The End


End file.
